Recuerdos
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Alucard recuerda un día bastante especial con su Ama. El deber se interpone entre ellos cortandole las alas a lo que pudo haber sido algo más que una relación amo-siervo...pero siempre existe una posibilidad, por mínima que sea, de volver a estar juntos. Oneshot de AxI, porque me encanta esa pareja y los finales felices :)


"Esto es algo 'meloso', simplemente no concibo otra pareja que no sea AxI en el animé (aparte de SxP también n.n) y menos aún veo a Integra como un marimacho, ella es hermosa en el manga...aunque en los OVA le dieron un aire amachado y aterrador. Que sea poderosa e influyente la hacen más atractiva, no menos femenina. ¿O acaso para tener esas cualidades debes obligatoriamente parecerte a un hombre? Ella bien puede usar trajes sin dejar de ser una mujer. " No estaba segura si la clasificación debía ser K+ o T , pero bueno, ya está...leer y comentar si os gusta y/o hacer críticas constructivas al respecto.

* * *

"Aun recuerdo el día que llegaste a buscarme a las mazmorras. Supongo que era medianoche. El suave aroma del tabaco delató tu presencia con anticipación ¿Cuántos habanos habías fumado? Los nervios, seguramente. Venias agitada y sin la necesidad de ver tus ojos supe que habías llorado. No te veía así desde la muerte de tus soldados bajo el ataque a la Mansión causado por los hermanos Valentine, pero no, esa vez lloraste porque te sentías culpable por la muerte de esos hombres que cayeron protegiéndote, esta vez era diferente: te sentías sola, completamente desamparada.

Llegaste a la habitación y te detuviste, yo te esperaba de pie, avanzaste unos pasos y articulaste unas palabras que no logré comprender; parecías titubear. Rogué en mis adentros que no desistieras y te marcharas dejándome solo, pero no, continuaste avanzando hasta pararte frente a mí y me miraste: ahí lo supe todo. No había necesidad de palabras entre nosotros. Vi tu desesperación, tu miedo y tu rabia. Que injusta era la vida contigo, dabas todo por tu país y éste aún te exigía más, queriendo agotar hasta las últimas gotas de tu fuerza, de tu juventud, de tu vida... Al notar que leía tus pensamientos te sonreíste y me abrazaste ¿Desde cuándo no lo hacías? Mi cara de asombro debió haber sido muy graciosa en esos momentos. Aferraste tus brazos con ternura alrededor de mi espalda y pronunciaste las palabras más terribles y las más bellas que te oí decirme: "_No sé si ésta será la última noche que te vea o cómo acabará esto luego. Mañana me caso con Lord Thomas Flint por el asunto del heredero, y nada volverá a ser igual en esta casa…entre nosotros. Vine a despedirme de mi caballero con armadura". _Tu voz sonaba triste, sin esa firmeza y frialdad de siempre, tomé tu cara entre mis manos y la levanté; tus ojos azules brillaban melancólicos tras los cristales. "_Integra, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Una orden tuya y puedo solucionarte ese problema"._ Desviaste la mirada "_No seré un vampiro"._

"_Entonces, ¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres, lo que realmente deseas? _Por respuesta, me miraste de nuevo a los ojos y poniéndote en puntillas rozaste suavemente tus labios con los míos, tan cálidos, tan dulces. No necesitaba más, podía sentirlo, saber que lo querías. Estreché tu cuerpo entre mis brazos y te devolví el beso. La idea de que te casaras me revolvía el estomago y me ponía furioso, odiaba al ser que sería tu esposo porque se llevaría algo que siempre quise que fuera mío, odiaba a la Reina por obligarte, odiaba a Inglaterra por despojarte de tu vida y alejarme de tu lado y te odiaba a ti por permitirlo. Pero era tu decisión y frente a ello nada podía yo hacer, siempre acaté tus órdenes. Y ahora, el momento anhelado por mí durante años…nunca imaginé que llegase de ésta forma, pero otra vez era tu decisión _"Quiero que seas tú"._

_ .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Te voy desnudando lentamente mientras te beso, tranquilo, paso a paso; esperé tanto para esto que puedo permitirme aprovechar cada segundo que pasas entre mis brazos. Lo primero en caer fue tu corbata, la cruz de plata hizo un ¡click! metálico al caer contra el suelo. Luego seguí con los botones de tu camisa, y a medida que los abría bajé también mi boca para besarte el cuello, ese delicado camino que esconde bajo sí el más dulce manantial que mi ser puede anhelar, era tan fácil para mí profanarlo en ese momento, enterrar mis colmillos malditos en tu corriente de vida y arrastrarse conmigo hacia la oscuridad eterna; separarte para siempre de tu Dios, para que camines junto a mí en el sendero de la vida inmortal, en esta no-vida llena de soledad y de sangre que llevo, pero que sin embargo contigo sería mejor aún que el paraíso. Ya no habría vuelta atrás, te quedarías conmigo para siempre, junto a mí…pero me odiarías. Y si existe algo peor que esta soledad, sería tu rechazo y tu odio. No podría existir sabiendo que arruiné "tu vida" sólo por mis motivos egoístas, porque por mucho que lo desee, yo siempre acataré tus órdenes. Existo para servirte y hacerte feliz.

Tus dedos van bajando a la par con los míos y jalas de mi camisa fuera del pantalón; busco en tu espalda el broche de tu brassier y lo elimino, tus pechos perfectos aparecen ante mí provocativamente inocentes, reclamando mi atención, atención que les doy con mis manos y mis besos. Tu cuerpo se contorsiona al contacto con mi lengua. Ya sólo me queda desabrocharte los pantalones para dejarlos caer y observar tus piernas largas y bronceadas, coronadas por unas tímidas bragas de algodón. Te veías tan adorable sonrojada. Tomé tus manos y las llevé hacia mis propios pantalones, insistiendo para que los tomaras, quería que tú me desnudaras. Tímidamente quitaste el botón, y con tus dedos temblorosos bajaste mi cremallera; solo hacía falta un pequeño tirón, que para mi grata sorpresa lo diste sin que te lo pidiera. Mi cuerpo pálido y frío apareció junto al tuyo bronceado y tibio.

.o.o.o.o.o

Describir la sensación de tu cuerpo tibio junto al mío es imposible: mis dedos recorriendo cada centímetro de tu piel cálida, tus brazos entrelazados alrededor de mi cuello, nuestras bocas fundidas en un beso abrazador que parecía quitarme el alma que ya no tengo. Te separaste de mí agitada por la falta de aire, tu respiración estaba entrecortada y el corazón te latía con fuerza, podía sentir tu sangre fluir con exquisitez bajo tus venas ¡Oh, cuánto te deseaba, Integra Hellsing! Sin decirnos nada, te levanté entrelazando tus piernas en mis caderas y caminé contigo mientras volvía a besar tu cuello hacia mi ataúd. Te hice mía, y continuamos haciendo el amor durante toda la noche, fue divino, único.

Decir que no había poseído ya a otras vírgenes sería mentir, pero a ninguna, a nadie le había hecho el amor como te lo hice a ti, ninguna me había hecho sentir lo que tú despertaste en este corazón muerto. Porque estoy muerto Integra, estoy muerto y soy un monstruo, un monstruo cruel y despiadado; pero tú me haces sentir humano de nuevo, con toda la carga de esas infernales emociones que los atacan ¿por qué? ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? …¿por qué tenías que ser tú? Eres incomparablemente hermosa, única, perfecta, mi condesa ideal; si tan solo me aceptaras, pero nunca renunciarás a tu humanidad, ni siquiera por mí. Tus gemidos de placer y las ardientes caricias que plasmas en cada parte de mi cuerpo me llevaron al éxtasis completo, siento como la sangre me hierve y como si mi corazón muerto palpitase de nuevo; es irónico, pero me siento más vivo que nunca.

Terminamos exhaustos, te abrazo por la cintura mientras recargas tu cabeza sobre mi pecho: _"Gracias"_ pronuncias "_¿A mí? Soy yo quien agradece al Universo por tenerte". _Podría bailar sobre la tumba de Van Hellsing por sellarme para su Organización, adorar a Arthur por darte la vida y traerte al mundo, y convertirme de nuevo para alabar a tu Dios por tu presencia. "_Te amo, Integra". _No recibo respuesta alguna de tus labios, pero tu cuerpo se apega más al mío y me abrazas con fuerza. Es todo lo que necesito.

Te marchaste al amanecer, entre sueños recuerdo sentir tus labios suaves sobre los míos diciéndome adiós. No regresaste.

Desapareciste. Según lo que me informó Walter más tarde, tu boda se basó en firmar los papeles notariales ante la reina, pues el señor Flint era un militar muy ocupado y no pudo estar presente para el evento (¿Qué clase de matrimonio era ese?) luego de eso te fuiste a su encuentro…¡al África! Ahora él estaba a cargo de la Organización hasta tu llegada, no deberías de tardar más que unos cuántos días en volver, un mes a lo mucho. Fue todo lo que pude obtener de información, si es que el viejo sabía algo más –cosa que sospeché- sabía ocultar muy bien sus secretos, puesto que ni leyendo su mente lo descubrí.

Pasaron los días, los meses se alargaron: 2, 3, 5…y no volviste. Perdí todo contacto contigo, ni siquiera pude sentir tu presencia desde que te fuiste, era como si te empeñases en evadirme y lo consiguieras. ¡Maldita sea, Integra! ¿por qué no regresas? Acá todo sigue casi igual, casi; pero se ah vuelto terriblemente aburrido: la chica policía suspira a veces porque te extraña y aún golpea la puerta de tu oficina, olvidando que no estás. Los _Gansos Salvajes_ preguntan ocasionalmente por su jefe, y su capitán Bernadotte, que entiende mejor todo lo que está pasando, ah evitado tocarme el tema y se ah propuesto entretener a Seras para sacarla de su melancolía, al menos la chica no está sola.

Pero yo no me acostumbro a tu ausencia ¿Por qué aún no has regresado? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene, tu esposo? Desearía siquiera poder comunicarme contigo, saber algo, saber que estás bien, pero nada. He descubierto a Walter recibiendo misteriosas llamadas del extranjero, la mayoría de ellas ocurren durante la luz del día, pero una noche lo escuche hablar por teléfono desde tu oficina en voz muy baja. No logré entender lo que decía, pero estaba seguro que ocultaba algo, el sí tenía que saber de ti. Pero nunca me dijo nada ¡maldito Shinigami! No sé como lograba ocultarme sus pensamientos. Me estaba volviendo loco. Tenías que regresar Integra, y pronto.

Y así paso poco más de un año. Walter salió temprano esa mañana por asuntos de la Organización y aún no había regresado. Sentado en la escalinata, contemplo desganado como los mercenarios cumplen con sus entrenamientos rutinarios en compañía de la joven draculina. La tarde ya caía cuando apareció el coche; nada importante, seguramente es el mayordomo que viene de regreso. Doy media vuelta y estoy a punto de desaparecer de la escena cuando oigo los gritos de júbilo de la chica policía, y entonces lo sentí…sentí tu aroma inundar mis sentidos de una forma embriagadora y cautivante. Estabas allí, regresaste.

Verte parada al lado del coche vistiendo ropa cómoda en vez de los habituales sacos que solías usar, con la cabellera rubia suelta al viento, más larga de lo que la recordaba, hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco. Caminaste a mi encuentro, y yo no me pude mover; desee tanto esto, y ahora mi cuerpo no me respondía "_Bienvenida de vuelta, Ama". "Gracias, Alucard" _me sonreíste "_Lo siento por hacerte esperar" _agregaste luego en voz baja. No me canso de mirarte ¡estás aquí! esta vez es real, no es una ilusión de mi mente enferma, levanto mi mano para tocarte la mejilla y comprobar que no te desvanecerás como en mis sueños; y entonces, un ¡Wow! de Pip, y otro chillido de Seras me hacen levantar la mirada de tus ojos y veo a Walter, quién se acerca a nosotros con cara de complicidad, sonriente, trayendo un bulto entre sus brazos. Cuando llega donde estamos parados, me miras y dices _"¿Quieres cargarlo? _Me paralicé ¿Acaso es posible…acaso tú…? Mis instintos me hacen buscar inmediatamente en el auto otra presencia masculina que te acompañe, pero no había nadie más, has venido sola. Sonreíste al alargarme las mantas que se movían, las tomé con precaución: adentro un bebé de cabellos negros se remueve inquieto, de pronto abre los párpados con flojera y me clava sus ojillos curiosos -ojos de un color azul intenso- y entonces me sonríe, mostrando dos pequeños colmillos a los costados de su boca. Mi desconcierto hubiera permitido que lo dejara caer, pero por alguna razón lo aferro más a mi. _"Se llama Vlad…Vlad Dracul Hellsing" _dijiste riéndote de mi cara de incredulidad.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aún no podía creerlo, estando sentado en tu dormitorio me explicas la situación: después de haberte "casado" volaste a África para encontrarte con Lord Thomas, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado en una misión y no pudo verte. Estuviste casi un mes en el campamento, hasta que llegó la noticia de su muerte; había fallecido en el campo de batalla por causa de una bala perdida. Ni siquiera se conocieron en persona. Fue entonces cuando decidiste regresar, pero en el viaje de vuelta te diste cuenta de tu nuevo estado. No podías creerlo, pero todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia lo mismo. Confundida, por miedo decidiste quedarte en Grecia y no regresar de inmediato a Inglaterra. Notificaste de tu ausencia a la Reina y a Walter (ya sabía yo que ese viejo sabueso me escondía algo), pero ahora estabas aquí, conmigo, de regreso.

"_Pensé que tu cuerpo no podía generar bebés. __Pero aquí está,_ _tiene 4 meses. Es un dampir" _me dices mientras meces la cuna del bebé. Yo no caigo en sí de dicha, te abrazo fuertemente por la espalda y te beso en el cuello _"Te amo, mi Condesa". "Y yo a ti, mi Conde"._

Me has hecho el monstruo más feliz del Universo.


End file.
